


Do You Hear What I Hear?

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Challenges [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings, Sexual Humor, Sexual innuendos, semi-NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @squirrel-moose-winchester’s Make It Dirty Gif Challenge. Semi-NSFW… I may have left it kinda dirty but tastefully so…Prompt: The gif below





	Do You Hear What I Hear?

“OW! Damn, Jack. Watch it! That was a little too hard. I want to be able to stand when we’re done.”

“I’m sorry, Y/n.”

‘What the hell?’ Dean thought as he looked around the hall, a nervous and perplexed look on his face. Hearing movement and strained moans from Y/n’s bedroom, he pressed his ear against the wall.

“Good, Jack. Just like that. You can go a little harder now.” More grunting and pants followed your words. Dean pulled away from the wall, shaking his head. There was no way they were doing what he was thinking… right? He put his ear back against the wall.

“Oh Jack! Right there!”

“Here?”

“Yes! Oh my God! That feels so good! How did you get so good at this? Harder.”

More moaning and grunting followed. Dean couldn’t take anymore and quietly opened Y/n’s door. He took in the scene of Y/n laying on her stomach in just her jeans and bra while Jack straddled her legs on the bed. “What the hell is going on here?”

Y/n and Jack both turned their heads, Y/n giving him an annoyed stare. “I got thrown into several walls on my last hunt, so Jack was massaging the cramps and knots out of my back. What’s it to you?”

Dean just stared, dumbfounded. “So… You guys weren’t getting freaky deaky?”

“Dean, with the amount of pain I’m in at the moment, I couldn’t do diddly squat.” You sassed. “That ghoul did a number on me.”

Dean gave Y/n and Jack a skeptical look before shifting his eyes around the room. “So you say…” Eyeing them one more time, he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

After hearing his footsteps down the hall, you and Jack just stared at each other, a hidden grin on both of your faces. “It’s a good thing he didn’t come in here earlier. He would’ve really gotten a view,” you snickered. “Probably would’ve had a heart attack.”

Jack looked away, a blush forming on his cheeks but a gold glow in his eyes. “I’m glad he didn’t. No one should get to see you like that but me.”

Giving him a sultry stare, you turned under him onto your back. “Is that so?”

He leaned down, gazing intensely into your eyes. “You’re _my_ mate, Y/n.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Mate?”

“I’d rather call you my mate than my girlfriend.” He replied with a small shrug.

You reached your head up, pressing your lips to his. “I think I like being your _mate_.”

Jack gave a low growl, and leaned in, kissing you deeply. He pulled away and got off the bed to lock the door. Straddling you once again, he nuzzled your neck, inhaling your scent, before kissing you again. “No more interruptions.” He murmured, his hand gliding your body.

Needless to say, you both were so lost in each other, you wouldn’t have noticed nor cared if Dean came back.


End file.
